bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
List of writers and story editors
(left) and Bill Motz (right), a duo of writers who have collaborated on several series throughout the years.]] An alphabetical list of writers and story editors for Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. A Armus, Adam Story Editor *The Lightyear Factor *Revenge of the Raenoks *At Large on a Small Planet *Rookie of the Year *Ancient Evil Writer *Inside Job *Revenge of the Raenoks *At Large on a Small Planet *Rookie of the Year Askin, Robert Writer *Eye of the Tempest B Bates, James W. Writer *Downloaded Behnke, John Writer *The Planet Destroyer *Super Nova *Speed Trap *42 C Chilcoat, Cade Writer *The Return of XL *Panic on Bathyos *The Yukari Imprint D Daywalt, Drew Writer *A Zoo Out There Dennis, Jules Writer *Bunzel Fever DuBois, Nicholas Writer *Little Secrets *Revenge of the Monsters *Millennial Bugs F Fisher, Jim Writer *Ancient Evil Forward, Bob Writer *Dirty Work Foster, Kay Story Editor *The Lightyear Factor *Revenge of the Raenoks *At Large on a Small Planet *Rookie of the Year *Ancient Evil Writer *Inside Job *Revenge of the Raenoks *At Large on a Small Planet *Rookie of the Year G Gitelson, Rock Writer *XL Guzelian, Eddie Writer *Lone Wolf *Conspiracy *Sunquake H Hart, Thomas Story Editor *Mindwarp *Root of Evil *Star Smasher *Enemy Without a Face Hopps, Kevin Story Editor *Gravitina *Little Secrets *Clone Rangers *Devolutionaries *Star Crossed *The Starthought *Rescue Mission Writer *Gravitina *The Taking of PC-7 Humphrey, Rob Writer *The Planet Destroyer *Super Nova *Speed Trap *42 J Johnson, Greg Story by *The Shape Stealer Writer *Tag Team *Strange Invasion K Klink, Lisa Writer *The Starthought Koonce, Ken Story Editor *Mira's Wedding *Dirty Work *The Slayer *Stranger Invasion *Wirewolf Writer *The Beasts of Karn *Dirty Work *The Slayer *Stranger Invasion *Wirewolf L Langdale, Doug Writer *Devolutionaries Lewald, Julia Writer *The Lightyear Factor M Medlock, Michael A. Writer *NOS-4-A2 *The Plasma Monster *The Crawling Flesh Merton, Michael Story Editor *Mira's Wedding *Dirty Work *The Slayer *Stranger Invasion *Wirewolf Writer *The Beasts of Karn *Dirty Work *The Slayer *Stranger Invasion *Wirewolf Motz, Bill Story Editor *The Planet Destroyer *Shiv Katall *Downloaded *The Plasma Monster *The Crawling Flesh *The Shape Stealer *Revenge of the Monsters *Planet of the Lost *Conspiracy *Sunquake *First Missions *Lost in Time *Good Ol' Buzz *Return to Karn *Speed Trap Writer *The Adventure Begins *Shiv Katall *The Shape Stealer *Lost in Time *Return to Karn Mueller, Richard Story by *Mira's Wedding Writer *Wirewolf N Nordman, Leslie Writer *Good Ol' Buzz P Palmer, Mark Story Editor *Stress Test *Haunted Moon *Holiday Time *Opposites Attract Writer *Stress Test *Haunted Moon *Holiday Time *Opposites Attract Peterson, Jim Writer *The Planet Destroyer *Super Nova *Speed Trap *42 Price, Michael Writer *Mira's Wedding R Roth, Bob Story Editor *The Planet Destroyer *Shiv Katall *Downloaded *The Plasma Monster *The Crawling Flesh *The Shape Stealer *Revenge of the Monsters *Planet of the Lost *Conspiracy *First Missions *Lost in Time *Good Ol' Buzz *Return to Karn *Speed Trap Writer *The Adventure Begins *Shiv Katall *The Shape Stealer *Lost in Time *Return to Karn Ryan, Mike Writer *Stranger Invasion S Schneider, David Writer *A Zoo Out There Sperling, Gary Story Editor *The Torque Armada *Inside Job *Panic on Bathyos *Super Nova *The Yukari Imprint *Lone Wolf *Millennial Bugs *War and Peace and War *42 Writer *The Torque Armada *The Main Event *War and Peace and War Staahl, Jim Writer *Ancient Evil Stonecipher, Elizabeth Writer *Mindwarp *Bunzel Fever *Enemy Without a Face Stones, Tad Story Editor *Large Target Story by *Large Target Writer *Gravitina Stones, Zach Writer *Large Target Strnad, Jan Writer *Planet of the Lost Swenlin, Brian Writer *Root of Evil *Star Smasher V Van Dyne, Alex Writer *Rescue Mission W Weisman, Greg Writer *Clone Rangers *Star Crossed Winfield, Jess Story Editor *A Zoo Out There *Bunzel Fever *Head Case *Eye of the Tempest Writer *Bunzel Fever *Head Case Category:Crew Members